


what am i doing writing het?

by Toscasprayer



Series: Aja 'verse [2]
Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Headcanon, Maybe - Freeform, Trans Character, i dont know what im doing, tag abuse, there might be more of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toscasprayer/pseuds/Toscasprayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike meets a girl. Called Ella. And then they flirt. And thats about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what am i doing writing het?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote romance fic with an OFC. What am I doing with myself.

The first time Mike meets Ella, it's 4 am inside a shitty roadside diner, with the first traces of dawn on the horizon. She's dressed in a Meth is Best shirt and a crooked tiara. Mike only has threadbare pajama pants and on of Vic's hoodies on. They are both barefoot, Mike's toes almost numb, Ella's cool inside her thick yellow socks, shoes discarded messily on the floor. 

Mike orders hot chocolate. Ella is sat with a half finished chicken burger in front of her. It is almost at big as one of Mike's hands. She is playing idly with the salt shaker, pushing it across the table from one hand to the other. She looks tired, staring dully into space. 

Sliding into the opposite side of the booth he asks, "Are you going to finish that?"

Ella blinks in surprise.

"I haven't decided yet. Why?"

Mike shrugs.

"Any excuse to make conversation with a pretty girl. What's your name? I'm Mike."

She blushes, ducking her head. 

Ella hesitates slightly before saying her name. "I'm Ella. What are you doing here at a time like this?" 

"I'm on tour with my band and I couldn't sleep. How about you?"

"I'm on my way home from a friends party." Ella yawns. "Sorry, I had to get up really early this morning."

Jai, the merch guy, signals Mike, telling him that they are about to go.

Getting up, he says "Damn, I've gotta go, but can I have your number? I swear I'm not a creepy stalker or anything."

Ella smiles at Mike.

"As opposed to a non creepy stalker? If I get yours in return, it's a deal."

"Cool." Mike is standing awkwardly next to the table.

They exchange phones, put in their numbers, and return them.

"I'm under Princess Ella." She tells him, pointing at her tiara dorkily.

"I'm just under Mike. Damn, I wish I had thought to be creative." Mike pulls a face.

"Don't worry, you're memorable enough on your own." Ella winks.

"I hope so." Mike is the one blushing now. He turns, walking towards the door, collecting his hot chocolate on the way out. At the door, he pauses, pointing at Ella. "Text me okay? You seem pretty awesome."

Grinning wide, she replies, "Yeah, you too."

Mike leaves the diner, hot chocolate in hand. He spends the rest of the night sitting on the floor of the bus, debating whether or not to call her. Ella leaves the diner half an hour later, boots on and tiara straight. She lies in bed, staring at her phone. Just as the first beams of sunlight hit her sheets, she texts Mike. 

'Hey'

'Morning'

'You're up early. Didn't get back to sleep?'

'Nope. You're up early too.'

It's the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
